


It's Time (With This New Chance)

by ZiquilaLeo



Series: Selfishly (and Selflessly) Using Time Travel [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Team Feels, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiquilaLeo/pseuds/ZiquilaLeo
Summary: Sasuke selfishly (and selflessly) travels back in time to save his precious people. Naruto going back with him wasn't part of his plan, but Sasuke will make do with what he's got.





	It's Time (With This New Chance)

_“…I won’t let you suffer alone. I’m coming with you…_

_…don’t care. You’re my friend..._

_…do this alone…_

_…Together…”_

Sasuke gasps, shooting up from his bed to claw at the bubbling ache in his chest.

Images of events that haven’t happened yet come crashing into his mind like tsunamis against dry land, drowning him in indescribable emotions unlike any he’s ever experienced.

_“Hey! Hey! Teme!”_

A young boy’s voice mixed with an older man’s own echo in his mind - speaking, shouting, crying…

Blond hair almost the color of gold, crystal blue eyes more all-encompassing than the sky, and a welcoming grin in between whiskered cheeks that is oh-so-warm and shines brighter than the sun itself.

Sasuke inhales sharply, the pieces of the puzzle coming together, and he _remembers_.

He remembers that noisy idiotic teammate of his who can never leave him alone even on death’s doorstep. The self-sacrificing fool deciding on his own to tag along and follow him to relive hell again and change it into a place less painful.

_That stupid, idiotic, insufferable bastard! I’m going to wring his neck!_

Once he calms down and figures out where exactly is he, then he will.

He tries to even his breathing, failing miserably. This body, whatever age it belongs to, isn’t trained enough to bid by his will alone, and just from the way he could barely weave chakra through his system, he’s either too far back or too exhausted from his little trip. He hopes it’s the latter.

After his hands stop shaking, the phantom shocks die down enough for him to stand, he takes scope of his surroundings. 

It’s his old room, the one in the Uchiha Compound. Waves of heartache and regret squeezes his heart - happy memories tainted with vengeance and hatred swarming his mind - and the crushing reality of it existing again nearly brings him to his knees.

_No. That’s why I did this. To change that and every other bullshit event._

He tries to steady his breathing again while mentally counting to ten. His eyes flicker around the room, nostalgic suffocating him from times lost and time still left with this new chance 

The room is plain, fit for someone in Anbu with how little the place can tell about the owner. A framed picture catches his attention, the world freezing as all focus latches onto the significant people in the picture, the photo of Team Seven neatly placed on the shelf beside his bed.

Now he knows what point in time he’s at. He’s still in the village, still apart of Team Seven, still the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha. He’s back where he wants to be.

There’s still a chance – a chance he cannot divulge in, however. No.

Team Seven may have been one of the two main reasons he came back, but it wasn’t so he could get his shit together early on and strengthen the bonds of Team Seven, no. They’re one of the many sacrifices he has chosen to make in order to save them all from the pain and suffering.

He’s here to change everything, but not just anything. He won’t change the fact that he will once again leave the village, this time motivated by other means, but he’s still going to have to leave. Otherwise, him, coming back would have been pointless and meant he left behind the future he wanted so much but doesn’t deserve. How in the end he had consequently given up the first woman he’s ever loved for no reason, and broke Her—

_Nope. Not going there._

Sasuke shakes his head and limbs, letting them wake so he could maneuver around to gather more information. Like where that Dobe lives so he could strangle the blond for doing something so selfish (Not true. That loyal-people-loving-idiot doesn’t have a single selfish bone in his body. But Sasuke is angry right now, so he could care less.) by coming with him!

He finds the calendar hung behind his closet door. The day means little to him; it’s the year and months that he checks…except he’s not entirely sure what happened on what exact day during his Gennin days. Despite all the research he did before jumping back in time, he had little success in getting the exact dates of important events. When did the mission to wave happen? Did the Chuunin Exams pass already? When was his confrontation with Itachi? Is it already around the time he decided to leave Konoha?

As much as he’s all for leaving to fulfill his purpose, he can’t. Just. Defect.

He doesn’t want to leave (Her heart broken, again) until She has begun studying to be a Medic-Nin and that perverted Jounin decides to stop slacking in training for his students’ sake and his.

Although Sasuke is going to take care of the bigger dangers lurking in the shadows to protect them, there are some things he can’t protect them from – missions gone wrong, or when he’s not there to make up in speed to help them when they’re in trouble – he wants them to be able to protect themselves and each other.

He does the mental math, trying to figure out when in time he’s at. The mission from wave is crossed out. Already done that. The Chuunin Exams…can’t say for sure.

His eyes find the alarm clock beside Team Seven’s photo and a sigh escapes his lips when he notices it’s almost time to meet up with the Team. He’s forgotten a lot of the other details, but this, this he remembers. How could he forget? She had always pestered him when he arrived, the two of them left alone together for a long annoying period of time until the Dobe joined them.

He remembers because he counted each second of his time wasted when he could have been training to get stronger and achieve his ambition.

Thinking back now, he was an absolute ass, and can’t phantom why She still continued to love him. Sure, She wasn’t the only one who cared about him, had even tried to kill him once upon a time unlike the Dobe, but even then. She still loved him until the end. 

He never told Her how he felt, _couldn’t_. He couldn’t do that to Her and then leave Her. He won’t break Her heart more than he’s already had.

It’s with those thoughts in mind that he prepares himself, feeling more and more like an intruder as his current situation sinks in.

This room – the entire building – feels foreign. He knows the layout of the building to heart, but for years this place had existed only in his memories after he defected, and it doesn’t help that he never considered the Uchiha Compound his home, even if he’d lived in it through his entire childhood, it just wasn’t. It was always a reminder of what he lost, what he needed to do, and what he must sacrifice as an Avenger.

Now…now it’s nothing more than a place he honestly never wants to see again. The bodies and blood, he can still vividly remember where each and every one was at.

This place can be so much more than the physical manifestation of his sins and less-desirable memories, and it's going to be. He _wants_ it to be.

His alarm clock rings, startling him out of his depressive thoughts.

It’s time.

Sasuke is already regretting his choice to come back when he realizes he’s going to have to face them – Kakshi and Her. He grimaces, shoving his heart far, far away from him, from Her. 

While he cares deeply about Her because of a future he once lived in, this younger version of the woman he loves, he can’t stray from his final decision. He can’t have any distractions, even if She isn’t the version he fell for - not yet at least - he won’t take any chances there.

The gravity of it all seems to only intensify as he gets closer and closer to his destination, dread piling at the pit of his stomach.

_Come on. You can do it. It’s okay. She’s not the one (yet). Nothing happened, may never will, so don’t lose focus Uchiha. You have to do it for the Team – for Her. Keep moving forward, She’ll catch up – She did once, She can again._

He sees the colors pink and yellow from the direction of the bridge and knows both his teammates are there. For sanity sake, he focuses on the blonde figure instead, not trusting himself to face Her yet, and doesn’t hesitate to lunge for the idiot.

Naruto yelps, arms flailing as he clumsily dodges the blow. “Hey! What gives bastard?!”

That’s what he should be saying! 

Sasuke doesn’t let up. He pulls out a handful of shuriken and throws it at the other.

Naruto rolls out of the way, a scowl on his face, momentarily causing Sasuke to wonder if he was wrong that the Dobe made it back with him, “Fine! I’m gonna kick your ass!”

And he’s not wrong. He knows he’s not wrong to assume the idiot had successfully followed him back, knows by the way the two of them dance to their tune made from a time they’ve left behind.

He punches Naruto’s face. Naruto kicks his stomach. He slices Naruto’s cheek. Naruto cuts his arm. And on, and on they go.

Sasuke does everything he can to beat Naruto to the ground, pounding his frustration into the Dobe for being such an idiot. He has two arms again, so he makes use of it. Naruto easily gets overpowered, but Sasuke still doesn’t pull his punches, he knows the Dobe will heal soon after.

He hopes the idiot knows how angry he is about what he’s done.

And grateful.

But, mostly angry.

Then, the next thing he knows he’s being held up by the back of his shirt, feet dangling inches above the wheezing idiot.

“Maa, maa. Is there any particular reason you two are fighting so early in the morning? Naruto? Sasuke?”

If Kakashi’s untimely arrival wasn’t bad enough, Sasuke can hear the sniffles coming from Her, and he scowls. He’s only been back for how long? And he’s already made Her cry.

He winces when he notices how beat up the idiot is – hell, Naruto did do some pretty bad looking damage to him too.

“We were just having a friendly spar,” Naruto grins up at the Jounin, the corners of his mouth dripping with blood, cheeks smeared red, and one eye beginning to swell and turn a nasty shade of black.

Sasuke can feel his left cheek stinging in a way that means it’s swollen and more than likely going to stay that way for a couple days if he doesn’t have a Medic-Nin check it. “Hn.” He agrees.

Kakashi lets him go, his usual fake-smile melting away underneath his face mask and a single grey eye piercing through the both of them. “Is that so.” Sasuke doesn’t need to be a genius to know the Jounin doesn’t believe them for a second.

“Yeah! Yeah! Sasuke is just being a tsundere, ya know,” the idiot grins cheekily, eyes shining with mirth at the glare Sasuke turns his way because _of course_ Naruto would contradict and agree with his own words just to piss him off.

 _This piece of—_ Sasuke doesn’t know how Naruto can act so calm, like nothing has happened, like they’re both not from a future they left behind to make themselves feel better by sacrificing themselves for people who don’t know how much they mean to the two of them.

Well, maybe he could understand a little. He’s witnessed from the beginning how Naruto always wears his emotions on his sleeve, but also how the blonde wears his mask just as well.

“I told you not to follow me,” Sasuke grounds out. That’s putting it mildly. There’s probably nothing left in the Valley of The End after their last argument about this specific topic.

Naruto’s grin doesn’t waver. “Then, you shouldn’t have told me, ya know! Of course, I would’ve followed you!”

“Idiot!” Sasuke snaps, his anger quickly rising. “I didn’t ask you too!” _You have so much more to lose than I do! Why?! Why did you come?!_ He knows why, and he feels guilty and humble at the same time for being the reason. 

Naruto’s grin completely disappears from his face, his facade gone to show his seriousness. Sasuke doesn’t dare look away, not wanting to be the first to back down. “You didn’t have to,” is all the idiot says.

Sasuke inhales heavily before exhaling, “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a bastard,” Naruto’s grin comes back full force, determined blue eyes as soft as ever. “Who also happens to be a tsundere.”

Sasuke’s patience snaps, again, and he lunges for the blond, but the Jounin clamps a hand on both their heads, smiling underneath his mask. It’s the scary one; unfortunately for the man, Sasuke has already gotten used to it.

“I think that’s enough fighting you two, don’t you think? You’re scaring Sakura.”

His blood involuntarily freezes, mind coming to a halt as his eyes finally lands on the stunned pinkette, Her eyes rimmed the color red and puffy from crying moments ago.

It’s like his breath has been knocked out of him.

In a lower voice, Kakashi whispers for only the two of them to hear. “She’s still shaken up from your fight on the hospital rooftop yesterday. You shouldn’t worry your teammates unnecessarily like this.”

Oh. So it’s around _that_ time. Then, that means Orochimaru’s minions will be coming after him soon. He latches onto that detail and shoves back all the simmering emotions to deal with later.

Sasuke shares a glance with Naruto, then, as one they turn to their sensei, Naruto taking the lead.

“Actually, Kaka-sensei, I was wondering if we could have a team bonding today! You and Teme are still recovering, so I think we should just hang out and have some fun, ya know! After all, the most important thing for a shinobi is _teamwork_!”

Sasuke mentally applauds the idiot’s persuasiveness, not entirely certain why their sensei's eyes widen at Naruto’s statement. The blond has always been spouting about precious people, teamwork, and Hokage – surely the Jounin should have expected the idiot to believe anything related to those things.

Kakashi’s face seems to soften, voice gentle and raw when he replies, “That sounds like a good idea Naruto.” His single eye flickers to him and Her. “That is, if your teammates are up for it.”

“You have to join too,” Sasuke firmly states. He’s not going to let the Jounin escape. This is their last day together as Team Seven, so Team Seven is going to spend it together, the original members at least.

The Jounin blinks down at him. “Eh? Me too?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Of course you too! You’re our sensei, duh! Team Seven isn’t just me, Sakura-chan, and the Teme. You’re a part of us too, ya know!”

“Y-Yeah…!” She finally speaks up, and they turn to her. She tries to smile, it comes off a little force, but he could see the genuine hope and relief in its foundation. “We’re a team.” She locks eyes with him, a blush tinting her cheeks as She continues to meet his stare. Then, She looks away, towards the idiot, and he can breathe again.

She may not have come back with them, but it doesn’t mean She isn’t with them here, now.

“Yes! Let’s go shopping first!” Naruto crows; he jumps up and down before latching onto the Jounin and leading the way to the shopping district, his other side occupied by Her.

Sasuke watches them from behind, taking in their backs and can’t help but think that as their teammate, he’s responsible for watching their backs. He turned his back on them once, left them chasing after him again and again, but this time…

This time he’s going to be chasing theirs, and picking off any of the bastards who try to backstab or blindside them, even if he’ll be going in the opposite direction.

The four of them wonder the shopping district, Naruto and him randomly buying weapons and supplies that could be written off for future missions, while She buys new clothes.

Kakashi joins in the fun every now and then, but he mostly keeps to his book, giggling away. But, Sasuke isn’t fooled. He can tell the Jounin is on to them, curious as to what happened to make them reconcile so quickly.

A soft grumble sounds, all three males’ eyes turning to Sakura who is blushing and stammers out, “I’m-I’m sorry. It’s just. We haven’t eaten all day.”

 _Huh?_ Sasuke glances up at the sky, blinking incredulously when he finds that evening is almost upon them. _Huh. Time really flies by when you’re enjoying it._ And, then, his mind catches him up on the fact that the day is almost over, that he’ll soon be eating his last meal with half of his precious people before he leaves them behind.

“I know the best place! We’re going to eat ramen!” Naruto doesn’t wait for any protests or agreements, bodily dragging the two other overwhelmed teammates of theirs to Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Sasuke wants to tell him to stop, to slow down, so they can savor their time together. He doesn’t want it to end just yet; just a little longer. But, he knows, any longer and he’ll waver, his resolve will shatter, and he’ll have left Her behind for no reason.

“I had a great time today,” She says as soon as she finishes her bowl of ramen, coming second after Kakashi. “It was fun. I’d like to do this again.”

Naruto’s slurping slows as he finishes his twelfth bowl.

“Maa, as long as I’m not the one paying for any treats.” Kakashi eye-smiles at the three glowers directed him. “Eh, but I did have fun too.”

“Me too,” Naruto grins at them all, convincing and genuine.

Sasuke stares at the soup of his ramen. Half of his bowl remains full, the other half empty. The meal is too salty, too bitter, and already cold. “Hn.”

They all share a smile, and Sasuke hates the guilt clawing inside at not being truthful to them, leading them on to thinking things are finally looking up for Team Seven.

He leaves first, taking with him his plastic bags he got from shopping. 

He immediately begins packing when he arrives to the Compound, storing supplies and necessities into scrolls. It doesn’t take long for him to pack everything he’ll need, or for knocking to sound at his front door.

“It’s open!”

Naruto sticks his head through his bedroom door, smiling sadly. “Need any help?”

“Use your shadow clones to gather the extra supplies from the warehouse just down the street. No one has touched them since the massacre. Leave no evidence behind. I’m going to go destroy the Sage of Sixth Path’s stone tablet.”

As one the both of them head to their destination, doing what needs to be done before meeting up at the back edge of the Uchiha Compound where the village wall looms. Their backpacks lie at their feet as they stand atop the great structure, hidden in the shadows from any guards, while staring down at the grand Compound.

Sasuke gathers chakra in his eyes, inwardly sighing with relief when the world grows clearer, brightens in colors, and eventually sees past them into other dimensions.

“I knew you still got the rinnegan,” Naruto chuckles softly. “Kurama came back with me too.”

He didn’t expect that, but Sasuke will take what they can get. Then, with a single thought, he sends the entire Uchiha Compound up in black flames. They both remain there, silently watching with grim determination, even when frantic shinobi begin swarming the entrance of the Compound. 

Sasuke doesn’t end the jutsu until anything Uchiha is erased, turned to dust, and lost to the world. Although he has changed his mind about destroying Konoha and decided to protect it like his brother and Naruto wanted to, he still hates everything it represents, loathes the people lurking in the shadows and roots of the village.

He doesn’t think he can ever let his hatred of them go.

And now there’s no more going back. Naruto and him are important to the village, Naruto more so than him, but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re shinobi of the village. Sasuke isn’t stupid enough to not believe the blond didn’t leave some kind of note or message behind for the people he cares about. Once all evidence points to them willingly defecting from the village, Konoha will be left with no choice but to claim them as Missing-Nin and most likely hunt them down - if that Lady Hokage gets cornered enough from the Advisors and Council. 

“Let’s go,” Naruto’s voice is soft, solemn, and resolute, “Before they spot us.” 

Sasuke follows after the blond, ever loyal to his one and only Hokage. He knows the blond loves Konoha to a fault, despite the villagers horrible treatment towards him, he could see how an orphan like him could love it after finally gaining precious people he cares about that care about him in return. In a way, they’re the same. “...I had fun,” the confession leaves his mouth burning.

Naruto grits his teeth, his mask lost in the flames of destruction. “Me too,” he whispers hoarsely, “Me too.” 

Sasuke wants to tell him ‘I told you so’, that the idiot shouldn’t have followed him if he was going to cry. This was _his_ idea, _his_ choice. The blond didn’t need to shoulder the burden with him.

“Make clones,” he replies back, not wanting to deal with a crying Naruto. As much as they are best friends, there are just some things that can’t be crossed unless absolutely necessary. “Cover our tracks.” If Konoha hasn’t figured out they defected, than this will probably tip them off, but he’d rather they find out through this if it gives them a head start and keeps them far off their tails. 

Naruto does just that, making thousands of shadow clones and sending them in different directions. “Where are we going first?”

“Track down the other Jinchuriki, keep an eye on them so we know when Akatsuki make their move.”

“Ah. I know a little of how to work a Spy Network thanks to Ero...Ero-sannin. _Eh-um._ We’ll start it on our way to Kiri. If I remember correctly, the Yondaime Mizukage is under Obito’s Genjutsu.”

Sasuke pretends he didn’t hear the stutter. “Hn."

As much as coming back was part of the plan, actually going back to how things were wasn’t part of it.

This time around, things are going to go a lot different than what happened in his past.


End file.
